


Memory

by Just_Will



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deep Thinking, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Self-Reflection, Sex Talk, Steve Has A Super Sense Of Smell, bad memories, good memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Will/pseuds/Just_Will
Summary: Bucky watches the rain and thinks about the past.  All the good, the bad, and the great.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drawing ilyone on tumblr did. Nothing much but I saw this picture and was inspired to write.  
> http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/167629275798/will-zeke-thomson-i-did-the-cats-and-dogs-for-the

As the rain pelted the window of the small apartment Bucky stood in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist looking up at the dark grey skies and thought.  He thought about his time before the war, during the war, when he was captured, when he was helping Steve, and all those good memories before he was captured again.  Then he thought about the memories of when he had been HYDRA’s pawn and plaything for over 70 years.  Those memories came hard and fast but Bucky allowed them to rush through his mind, learning that holding them back was like holding back a river. 

Those dark memories came and went and were quickly replaced with newer ones after he had regained his memories and his freedom.  Thoughts of meeting Steve again filled his mind as well as long nights of Steve helping him remember and relearn what it meant to be human again.

There were rough times when he had flashbacks and attacked him thinking he was an enemy, but Steve held his own and refused to let him go despite the dangers.  Steve helped him afterwards keeping him calm but giving him space or firm touches to remind him he was where he was.  It was really a mess for several months, but now nearly a year later the bad moments were becoming rarer and in their place better memories started to be made.

Memories of attempting to cook together only to realize they both sucked.  More memories of sharing space and reading about all that had happened over the years they missed.  Then there were the memories of times they went out together, experienced the world together, and learned that while the world they had fought for might not be perfect it was still progressing in a mostly good manner and maybe one day it would be even better.

Those memories of going out were the best for Bucky, at least until more recent ones were made.  The first one that he enjoyed the most was walking in on Steve while he was shaving, his face half covered in foam with a razor in hand and only wearing a towel around his waist.  The sight of his friend’s muscular body still slightly damp from his shower and hair all over the place caused him to stop short for a moment.  He remembered Steve asking him if he was alright and Bucky had to quickly pull his eyes upward from the hairs leading down below his navel to look him in the face and ask him some pointless question because he had forgotten what he originally came in there for.

More tender memories came after that moment, like watching Steve’s face at night with the only light coming from their TV showing some movie they wanted to see.  It was a beautiful sight to him each time he saw his face illuminated by the soft glow of the television.  He often found himself watching Steve more than anything during most of those nights.

Then memories of touches came to him and Bucky let out a contented sigh at the thought of them all.  The first time Steve’s firm and calloused hands had kept him grounded during an episode and managed to bring him back to himself was a good.  Another was feeling those hands on his leg and ankle after a mission when he had twisted it and Steve wanted to check if he had broken something.

Bucky smiled and closed his eyes as he relished in those memories that eventually lead to a day when they got caught out in the rain during a run.  They were a mile from home when the clouds started to pour down rain and they had to hightail it back to their place.  It didn’t matter how fast they ran though as by the time they got back they were soaked and their clothes were stuck to their bodies.  They hadn’t wanted to drip water everywhere so they quickly took off their clothes and tossed them into the kitchen sink and that’s when Bucky noticed Steve looking at him shyly.

It wasn’t much of a look just a quick glance up and down his body but it still made him feel a tingling sensation in his stomach.  He remembered how he just smiled at his friend and scooted closer until they were hip to hip.  Steve then noticed and checked his face for any signs of discomfort or duress as he slowly moved his hand to rest on Bucky’s hip.  From there they turned to face each other and Bucky couldn’t remember exactly who leaned in first, only that the next thing he knew they were kissing and making out like a couple of teenagers in the kitchen wearing nothing but their underwear.

From there days passed more happily than Bucky could have thought possible.  What were once firm touches became more tender and reassuring.  The warmth of the hands that melted the ice in his veins soon lit a fire in him that he wanted to fan until they consumed him.  All the times they would sit apart doing things they now sat together pressed close in order to get as much skin contact as possible.  They were good times that only got better.

Letting himself get lost in his memories he didn’t even notice anyone behind him before Steve’s large arms wrapped him up in a hug and pulled him back.  Bucky let himself smile as he let his boyfriend hug him and rub his face into his neck and hair, breathing in deeply and softly exhaling over the hairs on his neck.

“You smell wonderful right now,” Steve muttered out with his nose still moving in circles around Bucky’s neck.

“I smell of sex, sweat, and you,” Bucky mumbled exposing his neck for Steve to rub against and place kiss after gentle kiss along the bones.

“You also smell like you,” he kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder, “Warm metal,” another spot further up his neck and Bucky moved his head so Steve could kiss more, “And that soap that you like to use.”  He chuckled into his ear and gave it a playful nip that caused Bucky to let out a contented sigh.

They stood like that for several minutes, neither one saying anything.  Bucky just continued to watch the rain and Steve just continued to hold him with his head resting on his shoulder rubbing against the side of his head.

“I don’t like it,” Steve suddenly spoke up.

“Don’t like what?”  Bucky looked down at him and Steve just shook his head with a soft pout on his face.

“I don’t like that soap smell, I’m going to have to get it off of you now,” and the tone might have sounded playful and childish but Bucky caught the undercurrent of want in his voice.

“Oh?  And just how do you plan on getting it off of me?  Another shower?”  He teased causing Steve to chuckle and nibble on his ear again, “Stop that, you dog.”

“Is that your way of telling me how you want it?”  Steve tried to sound dirty but after knowing him all his life Bucky couldn’t help think how ridiculous he sounded

“You’re horrible,” Bucky drawled as he rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Steve before smiling as their arms circled around each other and rested at the small of their backs.  Bucky leaned in to kiss him and after a few moments of gentle kissing it started to get more intense and passionate.  It took little time from that for Steve to lead them back to their bed where Bucky would no doubt be made to smell less like soap and more like Steve again.

It was just another thought that would eventually lead to another great memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Go show some love to Ms. iloyne on tumblr   
> http://ilyone.tumblr.com


End file.
